when the storm in the cloud
by ciocarlie
Summary: First fic 5927, baca aja XD


Title : when the storm in the cloud

Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort (kayaknya)

Rating : K+

warning : weird pairing (69D), many chara death, many pairing inside, gaje, abal, garing, angst ga kerasa.

Disclaimed : KHR belong amano akira X3

Anoter fanfic abal dengan setting usia tsuna 20 tahun XD beberapa pairing ada disini semua, tapi mau difokusin ke 5927 XP. Beberapa pairing disini : 1827,8059,5927,D18,69D. Silahkan dibaca XD -xXx-

Langit kala itu mendung dan ditutupi oleh awan. Bintang-bintang yang seharusnya bersinar menghiasi malam ditutupi oleh awan hitam.

"... Kenapa malam ini penuh dengan awan..."

-xXx-

Goku berjalan sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang harus diperiksa oleh Tsuna. Terhenti sejenak ketika ia m jendela besar yang menampakkan langit tanpa bintang dan hanya ada awan hitam menyelimuti.

"...sepertinya hujan akan turun..."

Goku melihat langit kala itu dengan wajah sedih dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekantor Tsuna.

"Juudaime..." Goku mengentuk pintu tempat kantor Tsuna. Lalu, dengan perlahan dia membuka pintunya. "Aku membawakan-" Goku menghentikan kata-katanya ketika dia Tsuna tertidur diatas mejanya.

"..." Goku meletakkan kertas-kertas itu diatas meja. Terlihat angin berhembus kedalam karena jendela tidak ditutup. "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini Juudaime..." Setelah menutup jendela, dia langsung melepaskan jas putih yang digunakannya dan meletakkannya dipunggung Tsuna.

"...-san..." Tsuna sepertinya mengigau dalam tidurnya. Goku mendekatkan wajahnya keTsuna agar bisa mendengarnya. "Hibari-san..."

Goku langsung melihat kearah Tsuna yang meneteskan air mata disudut mata. _'Walau bagaimanapun pasti sulit bagi Juudaime yang baru berusia 20 tahun untuk memimpin Vongola... Dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi kalau masih memikirkan Hibari...'_ Goku menghapus air mata itu dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, memberikan waktu untuk Tsuna beristirahat.

-xXx-

"Maaf Tsunayoshi... Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi..." Hibari yang kala itu adalah kekasih dari Tsuna tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan didepan Tsuna.

"E-eh...?" Tsuna yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan dan membohongi perasaanku... Aku menyukai Dino..." Hibar melihat Tsuna yang saat ini hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Selamat tinggal Tsunayoshi..." Sosok itu semakin menghilang ketika itu.

"H-Hibari-san!"

-xXx-

"...?" Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya ketika itu. Melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada orang lain, dia mengusap matanya, sedikit ada bekas air mata yang dihapus.

"Siapa..." Tsuna melihat jubah yang dipakainya saat itu. "Gokudera-kun...?"

-xXx-

"..." Gokudera menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya kala itu dan dia hanya bisa terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

-xXx-

"Maaf Hayato... Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi..." Yamamoto melihat Goku dengan tatapan sedih.

"T-tapi kenapa?" Goku terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Karena sudah 3 tahun mereka berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan sekarang Yamamoto mengakhirinya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku merasa... Hubungan ini tidak benar Hayato..." Yamamoto hanya tersenyum sedih. "Kau pasti bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku..."

-xXx-

Goku mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah jendela. "Kenapa harus turun hujan..." Dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Yakyuu bakka... Idiot!"

-xXx-

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mengetuk pintu ruangan Goku dan membukanya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"A-ah?" Goku langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Tsuna. "Juudaime, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Gokudera berdiri dan menghampiri Tsuna.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin melihatmu... Semenjak satu tahun yang lalu kau dan Yamamoto-kun menjadi jarang disini bukan?" Tsuna mencoba untuk tersenyum didepan Gokudera.

"Juudaime..."

"Ah, dimana Yamamoto-kun? Dia masih berada di Italia?" Tanya Tsuna pada Goku. Mendengar hal itu, Goku sedikit terkejut dan melihat kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan sedih. Tetapi, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ya... Dia masih di Italia karena tugasnya belum selesai..." Jawab Goku.

"Kalian masih rukun-rukun saja bukan?" Tanya Tsuna sambil tertawa kecil.

"..." Gokudera terdiam sejenak dan menatap Tsuna dengan senyuman pahit. "Kami sudah berpisah sejak 5 bulan yang lalu Juudaime..."

Tsuna terkejut mendengarnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna merasa bersalah mendengarnya.

"J-jangan menyalakan dirimu Juudaime! Aku tidak apa-apa, ini semua salah si Yakyuu Bakka itu!" Gokudera berusaha untuk terlihat bersemangat didepan Tsuna.

"Ya..." Tsuna lagi-lagi memaksakan senyumannya pada Goku.

-xXx-

"Hei, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna yang sedang berada dikantornya bersama dengan Gokudera.

"Ada apa Juudaime?" Tanya Goku melihat kearah Tsuna.

"Menurutmu... Bagaimana cara untuk melupakan seseorang..." Tsuna meletakkan pena yang dia gunakan untuk bekerja dan menatap Goku.

Goku melihat kearah Tsuna dan tersenyum. "Biasanya... Seseorang akan melampiaskannya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri... Bahkan sampai bunuh diri. Tetapi..." Goku tertawa dan melihat kearah Tsuna. "Kalau untukku mungkin yang akan aku lakukan adalah mencari orang lain atau mencari kegiatan lain seperti menjadi tangan kananmu bukan Juudaime."

Tsuna hanya diam dan menghampiri Goku. Dia memeluknya dari belakang dan hanya diam.

"J-juudaime...?" Goku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apakah..." Tsuna masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung Goku. "Aku bisa membuatmu membuka hatimu padaku Gokudera-kun..." Jawab Tsuna sambil menatap punggung Goku dengan tatapan kosong.

"... Juudaime..." Goku yang sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Tsuna hanya menggunakan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan Hibari menutup matanya dan terdiam sejenak. "... Apakah aku pantas untukmu..."

"...hanya kau yang bisa Gokudera-kun... Hanya kau..." Tsuna memeluk dan menenggelamkan dirinya dipundak Goku.

"Baiklah Juudaime..."

-xXx-

Semenjak saat itu Goku dan Tsuna mengubah hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meskipun awalnya Goku hanya menghormati Tsuna sebagai seorang boss, ternyata seiring berjalannya waktu dia bisa mencintai Tsuna sepenuhnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Juudaime, apakah semuanya sudah selesai?" Goku membuka pintu ruangan Tsuna. Disana Tsuna sedang melihat kearah jendela.

Menyadari ada yang aneh, Goku menghampirinya dan melihat kearah yang sama. Disana tampak Hibari dan juga Dino yang berjalan bersama.

"Juudaime...?" Goku mencoba untuk menyadarkan Tsuna dari lamunan itu.

"A-ah, Hayato-kun..." Tsuna yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu melihat kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Juudaime?" Tanya Goku berpura tidak mengetahui kedatangan Hibari dan juga Dino.

"Tidak... Hanya saja, aku bersyukur hari ini cuaca cerah." Jawab Tsuna melihat kearah Langit.

"Hayato-kun..." Tsuna melihat kearah Gokudera. "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama panggilan... Kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama depan seperti yang aku lakukan padamu?" Jawab Tsuna.

"..." Gokudera hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Tsuna. "Aku hanya belum siap Juudaime... Tenang saja, aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu kalau aku sudah siap."

"Hayato-kun..." Gokudera mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tsuna dan akan menciumnya.

CKLEK!

-xXx-

Ketika mereka akan berciuman, Hibari dan Dino datang dan membuka pintu.

"Tsuna, aku kemba...li..." Dino dan Hibari melihat Goku dan juga Tsuna yang berciuman itu. "Tsuna?"

"D-Dino-san, Hibari-san!" Tsuna langsung menjauhi Gokudera. Hibari hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"..." Goku melihat Hibari dan Dino dengan pandangan dingin. "Kenapa kau kembali? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini setelah membuat Juudaime bersedih!" Gokudera menghampiri Hibari dan menarik kerahnya.

"Lepaskan atau kamikorosu, herbivore..." Hibari melihat kearah Goku.

"Apa, kau tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Juudaime? Dengan santainya kau meninggalkan Juudaime dan sekarang kau kembali seakan tidak ada yang terjadi?" Goku tetap menarik kerah Hibari.

"H-Hentikan Hayato...!" Tsuna mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"..." Hibari menutup matanya sejenak, dan detik kemudian membanting Goku menggunakan tonfanya. "Aku tidak ingin berada ditempat ini lebih lagi..." Dan dia berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ap-" Gokudera masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Hibari. "Hei, Hibari apa maksudnya ini semua!" Gokudera mengejar Hibari yang sudah keluar dari tempat itu.

-xXx-

Hanya Dino dan Tsuna yang berada disana. Mereka diam membisu dan tidak berkata apapun. Hanya duduk berhadapan.

"Lalu..." Dino membuka pembicaraan mereka. "Kau dan Gokudera berpacaran?" Tanya Dino.

"Ya... Semenjak dia putus dengan Yamamoto-kun, kami mencoba untuk mengobati rasa rindu ini.. Walaupun kami tahu, pada akhirnya kami akan bertemu dengan mereka..." Tsuna hanya melihat Dino.

"Eh? Gokudera bertemu dengan Yamamoto? Itu tidak mungkin Tsuna, kau tidak tahu...?" Tanya Dino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tsuna melihat Dino.

-xXx-

"Oi Hibari! Dimana kau?" Gokudera berlari mencari Hibari tetapi tidak menemukannya. Ketika dia berlari, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyandung kakinya.

"A-aduh... Apa i-" Ketika dia berdiri dan melihat kearah lantai beta terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Hibari ambruk. "O-oi Hibari! Jangan main-main, kau kira aku akan tertipu?"

Tetapi keadaan Hibari terlihat gawat waktu itu. Nafasnya tersengah-sengah dan wajahnya pucat. "...Dino... Panggil Dino dan jangan katakan pada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari terlihat menahan sakit tetapi tetap mencoba untuk berbicara.

"A-apa...?" Goku hanya diam tidak mengerti.

-xXx-

Tsuna yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Dino hanya diam. "Yamamoto... 3 bulan yang lalu tewas ketika menjalankan misi di Italia..."

Tentu saja Tsuna sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya termasuk Gokudera. "A-apa... Kenapa-"

TRRRRRR...

"Ah sebentar Tsuna..." Dino mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi. Dilayar tertulis Hibari Kyouya.

"Ada apa Kyouya?" Dino mengangkatnya. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemas karena mendengar suara ditelpon itu.

"Apa katamu...?"

-xXx-

Dino dan Tsuna langsung berlari menuju ketempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Gokudera yang ternyata menelpon lewat handphone itu.

"Hayato-kun!" Tsuna berlari dan menghampiri Goku yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di dinding. "Apa yang terjadi pada Hibari-san?"

"..." Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam dan menunjuk kearah jendela kamar dibelakangnya. Hibari sedang tertidur dengan alat bantu nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi... Kenapa..."

"Itulah yang menyebabkannya memutuskan hubungan kalian tiba-tiba Tsuna..." Dino hanya diam sambil melihat kearah Hibari. "Jantungnya melemah... Dia tidak akan bisa diselamatkan tanpa mendapatkan donor untuk transplantasi jantung. Dan sampai sekarang dia tidak dan belum mendapatkannya..."

"... Hibari-san..." Tsuna tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya dan juga rasa terkejutnya mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Dino.

Goku hanya bisa diam melihat keadaan Tsuna. Dia sudah menduga selama ini kalau Tsuna masih menyukai Hibari sampai sekarang.

"Ayo Juudaime..." Goku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak melihat mereka. "Kau sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan Hibari bukan?"

"Tapi..." Tsuna melihat Dino yang menatapnya dan juga Goku.

"Walau apapun yang menjadi alasannya, dia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Tidak ada lagi alasan lain..." Goku menutup matanya dan menunggu Tsuna menghampirinya.

"..." Tsuna berjalan menghampiri Goku dan mengangguk. Walaupun dia ragu...

-xXx-

Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera sedang membantu misi di Italia. Sekarang ini mereka sedang menerobos masuk menuju markas musuh.

"Hayato, hati-hati jangan sampai lengah..." Yamamoto memperingatkan Goku yang sedari tadi terlihat melamun.

"..." Goku hanya diam dan tidak melihat Yama. Sejak Yamamoto memutuskan hubungan mereka, Goku hanya diam dan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto melihat beberapa musuh yang sudah ada didepan mereka. "Sepertinya, ini lebih banyak daripada yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang mereka diluar.

"Sudah pasti yakyuu bakka, aku juga sudah tahu kalau ini pasti berakhir dengan jebakan..." Gokudera memakai weapon boxnya dan mengeluarkan uri.

"Hayato, jangan gegabah!" Sang swordman langsung menghampiri Goku. Tetapi dia malah terkena serangan dari dynamite Goku. "Hayato..."

"Jangan ganggu aku... Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau berada disampingku. Jadi menjauhlah Yakyuu Bakka..." Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bergerak.

Goku mencoba untuk melawan mereka semua, sebagian sudah dikalahkannya tetapi sebagian belum karena Goku sudah mulai kewalahan.

"Sial... Jumlah mereka banyak sekali..." Gokudera yang terlihat terluka parah itu hanya bisa terduduk dikelilingi oleh musuh-musuh mereka.

"UAGH! Apa yang kau-" dari belakang mereka seseorang menyerang dengan cepat.

"Apa-" Goku melihat kearah hewan yang terbang diatasnya. "Dia-!"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu melawan sendirian Hayato... Serahkan sisanya padaku..." Jawab Yamamoto yang muncul dengan kedua weapon boxnya.

Dalam sekejap, Yamamoto menghabisi musuh mereka dan membuat mereka hanya berdua disana.

"Hah... Selesai juga..." Yamamoto memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan juga weapn boxnya. Lalu dia menghampiri Gokudera yang masih shock melhat kemunculan Yama hanya bisa diam.

"Hayato, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Goku akan menerima uluran itu tetapi tidak jadi.

"J-jangan membantuku! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu..." Gokudera hanya menepis tangannya dan tidak melihat Yamamoto.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Kau fikir?" Gokudera hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau orang yang kau sayangi tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin berpisah denganmu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas?" Goku tidak memperdulikan mereka yang berada dimarkas musuh atau dimanapun, dia hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk lututnya.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto akan menyentuh dan menenangkannya. Tetapi, dia menyadari sesuatu yang gawat. Beberapa orang masih ada disana dan siap menembak mereka.

"Hayato, menunduk!" Yamamoto langsung mendorong Goku dan berada diatasnya untuk melindungi Goku.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Suara pistol itu menggema diruangan itu. Beberapa orang dari kelompok musuh itu masih sadar dan menembak kearah mereka. Tetapi Goku tidak terkena peluru sama sekali.

"Yama...moto...?" Goku melihat kearah Yamamoto yang sekarang ini hanya diam dan berada diatasnya.

"Kau... Tidak apa Hayato...?" Yamamoto tersenyum kearah Goku dan detik selanjutnya, dia jatuh tersungkur diatas Goku dengan beberapa luka tembak yang mematikan.

"Yama... Takeshi!" Gokudera segera menangkap kepala Yamamoto dan melihat keadaanya.

"Kau... Terluka Hayato...?" Tanya Yama yang dari mulutnya keluar darah segar.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak butuh kau lindungi!" Gokudera berteriak kearah Yamamoto.

"Haya...to..."

"Kau bodoh! Aku benci kau! Mati saja sana kalau kau memang tidak menganggap nyawamu berharga! Aku tidak perduli!" Gokudera hanya berteriak dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yamamoto.

"Kalau kau tidak perduli..." Yamamoto memegang pipi Goku dan menghapus air matanya yang ternyata keluar itu. "Kenapa kau menangis..."

Goku yang sebenarnya tidak sadar dengan dirinya yang ternyata menangis itu langsung menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak menangis Yakyuu bakka!"

"Maaf..." Yamamoto masih mengelus kepala Gokudera. "Aku ini egois ya..." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sangat egois!" Gokudera menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Kau sangat egois, tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain! Aku benci kau! Kau bahkan tidak menghargai nyawamu sendiri! Bagaimana perasaan Juudaime kalau tahu kau terluka parah?"

"..." Yamamoto terkejut dan terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Kalau untuk menyelamatkanmu... Aku tidak akan memikirkan nyawaku hayato..."

"Kau bodoh..."

"Ya, aku bodoh..." Yamamoto hanya tersenyum. "Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu walaupun aku sudah mengatakan kata perpisahan..."

Goku hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa... Kenapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan itu?"

"Itu karena... Aku terlalu mencintaimu Hayato... Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu..." Yamamoto tersenyum, tetapi darah terus keluar dari lukanya. "Lebih baik aku mengakhiri hubungan itu daripada aku terus menyakiti perasaanmu dengan ketakutan ini..."

"Kau tahu..." Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. "Kehilanganmu... Akan menyakiti perasaanku selamanya..."

"..." Yamamoto merasakan jantungnya semakin melemah. Dia p berusaha untuk sadar. "Maaf Hayato... Aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku..."

-xXx-

_'Kau fikir mudah untuk melupakanmu... Yakyuu Bakka...'_ Goku hanya melihat kearah luar jendela mobil. Suasana dimobil hening karena Tsuna juga diam memikirkan keadaan Hibari.

"..." Goku juga tidak berani untuk berbicara dengan Tsuna. Tetapi, dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menggantikan Hibari dihati Tsuna.

"Kau menghawatirkannya Juudaime...?" Goku melihat kearah Tsuna yang terkejut mendengar kata-katanya.

"E-eh tidak..."

Gokudera tersenyum kearah Tsuna dan mencium dahi Tsuna. "Pergilah Juudaime... Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghalangimu..."

"Hayato-kun..." Tsuna hanya diam dan melihat Goku. Goku juga menyuruh untuk menghentikan mobil.

"Pergilah... Aku tidak ingin Juudaime menyesal sepertiku..." Jawab Gokudera. Tsuna melihat kearah Gokudera dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih... Hayato-kun..."

-xXx-

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Ryouhei yang ternyata duduk dijok depan itu melihat kearah Gokudera.

"Tidak apa... Aku tidak ingin Juudaime sepertiku yang akan menyesal ketika tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai..." Gokudera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau menelpon siapa?"

"Hanya menelpon seseorang untuk memeriksa hadiah terakhir untuk Juudaime..." Goku tertawa.

-xXx-

"Ini..." Hibari menoleh dan melihat kearah sekitarnya. "Dimana...?"

"Kau sudah sadar Kyouya?" Dino tersenyum dan melihat Hibari. "Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Lumayan..." Hibari hanya menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Siapa yang membawaku kemari?"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna dengan nafas yang terengah-engah membuka pintu dan melihat Hibari.

"Tsuna? Kenapa kau kembali?" Dino terkejut dan melihat kearah Tsuna.

"..." Hibari yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Tsuna dikejutkan lagi oleh Tsuna yang langsung memeluknya. "Tsunayoshi apa yang kau-"

"Bodoh..." Tsuna menangis dan tetap memeluk Hibari. "Kau fikir aku bisa melupakanmu Hibari-san... Walaupun kau mengatakan kau membenciku, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu Hibari-san..."

"..." Hibari terdiam sejenak. Melihat pemandangan itupun Dino tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari akhirnya memecahkan keheningan disana. Memeluk Tsuna dengan lembut, dia mengelus rambutnya. "Aku... Hanya tidak ingin, kau melihatku sebagai sosok yang lemah... Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir..."

"Kau menghilang tiba-tiba sudah membuatku khawatir Hibari-san... Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..." Tsuna hanya memeluk Hibari, menumpahkan rasa rindu pada Hibari.

-xXx-

"Hah..." Dino menutup pintu kamar Hibari dan menghela nafas panjang. "Pada akhirnya, happy ending bukan?"

"Kufufu... Begitulah Dino..." Mukuro muncul dari balik lorong.

"Mukuro, sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Dino terkejut melihatnya.

"Sejak pertama kalian sampai sini..." Mukuro langsung berada didepan Dino dan memegang dagu Dino.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat happy ending untuk kita berdua Dino?" Jawab Mukuro dengan senyum mesumnya.

-xXx-

Beberapa hari sudah Tsuna merawat Hibari. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya didalam kamar Hibari dan juga pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang lain.

Keadaan Hibari dari hari ke hari bukannya bertambah baik, malah dia bertambah buruk. Serangan jantung tiba-tiba sering muncul dan tidak jarang membuat Tsuna panik dan menangis.

Tetapi, tanpa disadari mereka juga Goku selalu berada disana melihat mereka berdua.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera hanya bisa memasuki ruangan ketika Tsuna dan Hibari tertidur. Dengan perlahan dia menyelimuti Tsuna dengan selimut kecil.

"...kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya..." Suara itu mengejutkan Goku. Dia melihat kearah Hibari.

"Kau-"

"Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya pergi?" Hibari melihat Gokudera dengan tatapan dingin. "Bukankah kau juga mencintainya?"

"Aku memang mencintai Juudaime... Tetapi, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melihatnya memaksakan diri untuk mencintaiku... Lebih baik begini bukan?" Goku berjalan dan membuka pintu akan keluar.

"Lagipula, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Takeshi... Aku tidak ingin dibingungkan dengan perasaan ini..." Jawabnya sabil tersenyum dan pergi dari sana.

-xXx-

"Huf..." Gokudera menutup pintunya dan menyenderkan badannya dipintu. "Sial... Kenapa aku jadi sok kuat begini..."

Goku hanya tertunduk dan berjongkok didepan pintu. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Mendengar suara yang ada disebrang Goku langsung bangkit. "Benarkah...?"

-xXx-

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Hibari-san?" Tsuna terlihat menjaga Hibari di kamarnya.

"Sudah membaik..." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"..." Tsuna terdiam dan mengambil apel. "Kau makan dulu ya Hibari-san..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"KYOUYA!" Dino yang entah kesurupan apa sampai berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar Hibari terlihat datang bersama Mukuro.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Dino..." Kyouya hanya mendeathglarenya dan Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Dan sejak kapan kau bersama dengan herbivore itu terus?"

"E-eh?" Dino memerah sedikit mukanya.

"Kufufufu... Kau saja yang tidak tahu Kyouya~"

"L-lalu ada apa Dino-san kemari?" Tsuna mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, kau mendapatkan donor jantung Kyouya, 3 hari lagi kau akan melaksanakan operasi cangkok jantung!"

-xXx-

Tiga hari seakan terasa lama sekali bagi Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Tetapi, akhirnya hari itu tiba juga. Tsuna dan guardian lainnya berada di rumah sakit. Hibari sudah dibawa keruang operasi dan siap untuk dilakukan operasi untuknya.

"Dimana Hayato-kun?" Tanya Tsuna melihat Goku tidak ada disana.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak 3 hari yang lalu..." Jawab Mukuro.

"Kuharap dia bisa datang kemari..." Jawab Tsuna.

-xXx-

Lampu tanda operasi sudah dimatikan. Tanda bahwa operasi yang berlangsung selama 3 jam itu sudah selesai. Tsuna dan yang lainnya langsung menuju kearah pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter muncul dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san dok?" Tsuna langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Operasi berhasil... Sekarang ini nyawa Hibari Kyouya tidak akan terancam." Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Tsuna.

Semua orang menghela nafas panjang. "Tetapi..." Dokter itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Maaf... Sepertinya, si pendonor jantung tidak bisa kami selamatkan..." Jawab sang dokter.

"Maaf... Tetapi siapa pendonor jantung itu?" Tanya Tsuna pada dokter itu.

"Bukankah..." Sang dokter terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna. "Mereka adalah salah satu anggota vongola...?" Semua orang hanya bingung dan terkejut. "Dia menitipkan surat ini kalau ternyata dia tidak bisa bertahan untuk hidup..." Sang dokter memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Tsuna.

"Kalian juga bisa melihatnya di dalam..." Sang dokter menepuk pundak Tsuna. Tsuna tidak berani untuk membuka surat itu dan memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam ruangan itu.

Tubuh yang sudah tertutupi oleh kain putih itu terbaring tidak bergerak diatas tempat tidur. Tsuna benar-benar mempunyai firasat yang sangat buruk. Ragu-ragu untuk membuka kain itu.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya tangan Tsuna bergerak menyibakkan kain putih itu. Dan firasat buruknya, menjadi kenyataan. Laki-laki berambut perak itu kini sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk bergerak dan bernafas. Mata hijaunya tidak akan bisa lagi membuka.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkejut. Tsuna terduduk disebelah tubuh Gokudera yang sudah kaku itu, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Surat yang ditulis oleh Goku sebelum operasi dimulai terjatuh dan tertiup angin.

-xXx-

**_Untuk Juudaime..._**

Gokudera yang memakai pakaian operasi sudah siap untuk dibawa keruang operasi. Dia terdiam dan melihat sekelilingnya.

**_Mungkin... Pada saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada disini..._**

"Kau sudah siap Gokudera-san?" Tanya seorang perawat ketika melihat Goku. Goku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**_Aku... Memutuskan dengan seenaknya saja tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu padamu Juudaime..._**

Goku dibaringkan ditempat tidur yang berada langsung didalam ruang operasi. Semua sudah siap tinggal menunggu Hibari masuk.

**_Maafkan atas keegoisanku... Yang kedua dan mungkin yang terakhir ini..._**

Goku mencoba untuk tidak bergerak. Tersenyum, dan menutup matanya dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

**_Aku melakukan ini... Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih..._**

**_Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia..._**

**_Walaupun hanya beberapa minggu, mendapatkan cintamu..._**

**_itu sudah cukup bagiku... karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan Hibari dihatimu..._**

Goku melihat Hibari yang dibawa sudah dalam keadaan dibius. "Kalau kau membuat Juudaime menangis, aku akan menghantuimu selamanya..."

**_Lagipula, satu hal yang tidak berubah dari diriku..._**

**_Walaupun aku mencintaimu..._**

**_Yaitu perasaanku pada Yamamoto..._**

**_Aku mencintainya, sama seperti cintaku padamu..._**

**_Itu adalah awal dari pemikiranku..._**

"Baiklah, aku akan membiusmu, dan kau akan tidak sadar sampai operasi selesai..." Sang dokter membawa sebuah suntikan berisi obat bius.

**_Tetapi, ternyata pada akhirnya aku tahu..._**

**_Aku lebih mencintai laki-laki itu... Dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya._**

_'Apakah Takeshi akan memaafkan atas keegoisanku ini...'_ Gokudera hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**_Makanya, aku memutuskan melakukan hal ini untuk membuatmu bahagia, dan juga agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya..._**

_'Mungkin...'_ Obat bius mulai bekerja dan Gokudera mulai merasa kesadarannya menghilang. _'Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat dunia ini...'_

**_Kuharap kau bisa mengerti..._**

_'Walaupun kau tidak bisa mendengarku Juudaime...'_

_**Dan untuk yang pertama dan terakhir...**_

_'Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu...'_ Goku menutup matanya dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum kesadarannya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

**_Terima kasih... Tsuna..._**

-xXxOwarixXx-

Waduh, kok ffic gw makin lama makin ancur ya? -_-;

Ini mau bikin 5927 malah nganar ke 1827 -_-; maaf ya ;A;

Pairing paling ngaco n mesum XD : 69D *ditendang*

silahkan ripiu XD


End file.
